


First Date

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Bughead's first official date.





	First Date

He’d been just as, if not more, nervous than the moment just before he kissed her for the first time. He hadn’t exactly been sure, given her reaction, that this was something she wanted too. But then she kissed him, on her terms, and his heart got stuck in his throat. This was real, this was happening, he had to do this. 

“H-hey Betts?” he asked, wincing at his nervous voice. 

“Hmm?” she replied, not looking up from her text book. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?” He didn’t dare meet her eyes as he felt her look up at him. Her features were arranged in a puzzled expression. 

“We are doing something tonight, Juggie. We’re working on The Blue and Gold like always,” she said, brows knitting adorably in confusion. Jughead took a breath to steady his nerves. 

“No… I mean like, do you want to do something together? Like go on a date. With me,” he finished lamely, willing his vast vocabulary to return from wherever it had fallen out of his head at the sight of pretty green eyes. There was a beat of dead air as she took in his request. Jughead Jones was asking her out on a date. It was so… uncharacteristic. She never thought she’d see the day, him looking at her in apprehensive embarrassment. A thrill shot through her at the thought that she’d caused those feelings in him. Sure, she’d enjoyed their fleeting kisses immensely but she wasn’t sure what they’d meant. This helped clarify. 

“Sure, Juggie,” she broke out into a grin. “Sounds like fun.” His responding timid smile set butterflies loose in her stomach. She couldn’t wait. 

***

She hasn’t been able to calm her nerves all day, her fingertips tingling in anticipation. The Blue and Gold was empty when she arrived, keeping the suspense alive for a little longer. 

Jughead arrived twenty minutes later, slightly out of breath as he swung round the corner, familiar paper bags in hand.

“Sorry I’m late. Sustinence,” he joked, pointing to the Pop’s take out bag in explanation. 

“That’s ok,” she replied, a sudden and new shyness colouring her speech. 

“I thought maybe we could stay here, y’know where it’s just… the two of us,” Jughead mumbled, his voice catching on his words. Betty smiled gently. 

“That’d be perfect.” She watched as Jughead spread out a fleece blanket on the floor, putting down their food before grabbing a few of the worn cushions for them to lean on, opening his laptop and starting up an old movie. 

“What are we watching?” she asked, coming to join him on the floor. 

“Some Like It Hot,” he replied, cheeks covered in a dusting of pink as he waited for her approval. She bit her lip. 

“I love that one.” He turned his head to smile at her from the corner of his eye, a smile she noticed he reserved only for her. 

***

Her evening had been magical, the simplicity making it even more so. He’d opened up to her in ways she didn’t know he was ready to do, talking to her in hushed tones in their bubble of Blue and Gold as the fading dusk turned to black, shrouding them in secrecy. She already knew his favourite film, what kind of music he listened to, what his friends were like. The inane small talk wasn’t necessary with them. Side by side in the room they’d made their own all that mattered was that he wanted to be there, next to her.

“I didn’t know I could feel like this, Betts,” he murmured out of nowhere, picking up her hand to play nervously with her fingers to avoid looking at her eyes, the mesmerising green capable of pulling even the deepest confessions from within him – it was terrifyingly exhilarating. For the first time he wanted to spill all his fears, hopes, desires. “I didn’t… I didn’t think that I…” he stuttered, pausing to take a deep breath as emotions he wasn’t used to feeling bubbled to the surface.

“Hey, Jug,” she cooed, his name on her tongue the sweetest symphony he’d ever heard. “It’s ok. I’m just me. And you’re just you. We’re us,” her smile was so honest and lacking any kind of judgement that he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Her cool palm cupped his cheek and he leaned into the sensation, closing his eyes in blissful contentment, tension leaving his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again she was still there, still smiling, willing to give him all that he needed to take. He turned his head slightly, brushing dry lips against her hand, basking in faint blush it caused to bloom across her cheeks. She settled in closer to him, arm resting down the length of his for the rest of the night.

***

She looked at him from the corner of her eye as the movie drew to a close, his features illuminated in the glow of the screen, long eyelashes brushing his cheek with every movement. She longed to reach out and touch him. Her eyes snapped back to the screen as she saw him move to look at her, stifling a yawn as the day caught up to her.

“Tired, Juliet?” he asked softly. She nodded.

“Walk me home?”

“Always.”

They walked in companionable silence, hands linked automatically as they ambled along the sidewalk, hoping to make their time together last that little bit longer. 

“Your tower awaits,” he quipped as they reached her front door. She laughed, looking down at her feet, still unwilling to let go of his hand, reassuringly warm in hers. 

“I had a nice time tonight, Juggie. Best first date ever,” she whispered, rosy pink blossoming across her cheeks once more. He loved that he could cause that.

“Me too,” he said, leaning in for a sweet goodnight kiss. This time it wasn’t one or the other, he thought, as he saw her move to lean towards him too. They were coming together, both needing this, needing each other, and excited to find out where these new things between them would end up. Betty tilted her head further into the kiss, pulling a groan from deep inside Jughead’s chest as she slipped her free hand into his hair. He held her waist, dragging her closer, knowing he’d never tire of tasting strawberry milkshake on her lips. 

She pulled away, glancing nervously up at her house. “I have to go… goodnight Juggie,” she said reluctantly, leaning in for one last chaste peck, knowing she couldn’t pull away if it turned into more. 

“Night, Betts,” he replied, watching her run up the steps as an indescribable warmth spread throughout his entire body. Here’s to the first, he thought as he walked across the street, and to many, many more.


End file.
